Carta
by Bandana Merah
Summary: Sekuel Tegami/ Pemuda itu menerima surat dari Sakura. Siapakah pemuda itu? Apa reaksinya?/ Fic pertama setelah liburan... Arigatou telah membaca Tegami / Read & review onegai


Sekuel Tegami.

Fic pertama setelah liburan Ramadhan dan Hari raya Idul fitri. Gomen.. ternyata tetap nggak bisa...

.

.

_Don't like? Just read it. Please_..^^

.

.

**WARNING**

Fic rada ISLAMI tanpa konten SARA

Tak bermaksud menyinggung perbedaan keyakinan

Yuki berterima kasih atas saran, kritik atau flame,

asalkan tak mengandung SARA

.

.

_This is just fic after all_

.

.

_My pleasure if you read it_

.

.

Pagi dilangit pinggiran ibukota negara Hi, Konoha, dihiasi mentari pagi yang bersinar dengan teriknya. Namun itu sepadan dengan lembutnya sapuan angin yang menyebabkan udara tetap sejuk seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Begitulah kota Ame, yang selalu bersuhu sejuk nyaris dingin baik musim panas apalagi musim dingin. Saat ini sedang musim gugur, daun-daun mulai berguguran meninggalkan dahannya dan tentu menyebabkan hawa dingin menyebar kesuluruh kota Ame.

Sebuah perusahaan kecil yang menjual berbagai macam alat elektronik di pinggir jalan utama kota Ame terlihat lengang. Saking kecilnya, bangunan yang lebih mirip 'rumah' ini bisa dikatakan toko, yah perusahaan ini hanya agen kecil. Wajar saja. Jam dinding masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi dan pintu kaca bening yang ditengah-tengahnya masih tergantung kata _close_. Sekilas dari luar perusahaan yang terletak diantara perumahan itu terlihat seperti rumah-rumah yang ada di sebelahnya. Hal yang membuatnya berbeda adalah sebuah papan nama berukuran satu kali dua meter yang berisi nama perusahaan dan keterangan lain yang menyatakan bangunan yang berbentuk 'rumah' itu adalah sebuah 'perusahaan' yang kecil.

Bunyi air mengucur dari kran menggema di lantai yang paling atas. _Rumah-toko_ mulai menampakkan geliatnya. Beberapa menit kemudian pemuda dengan celana panjang bahan semata kaki berwarna hitam keluar dari kamar mandi. Bagian atas tubuhnya tertutup handuk berwarna orange yang sepertinya warna kesukaannya. Ia berjalan menuju beranda, menjemur pakaian yang tadi ia cuci. Selajutnya ia melangkah menuju kamar, melempar handuk kearah sembarang, mengenakan kaos bola berwarna orange pekat dengan garis horizontal di bagian kirinya dan segera melangkahkan kaki ke luar kamar menuju tangga.

_Vacum cleaner_, si kecil dengan kegunaan yang besar. Benda ini cocok dengan 'rumah' yang sebagian besar lantainya adalah karpet berwarna merah pekat. Sekejap 'rumah' nan lengang menjadi berisik. Tangan kokoh itu segera menyeret benda kecil itu ke ruang bagian depan, memulai kegiatan bersih-bersihnya. Toko yang aneh memang. Berbeda dengan toko elektronik yang biasa, toko ini jauh dari kesan kotor, jorok dan berantakan. Begitu masuk pengunjung disuguhi ruang resepsionis yang biasanya si jaga oleh wanita manis berkerudung lilit. Ruangan ini hanya berisi meja tinggi untuk resepsionis, tiga sofa lebar berwarna merah hati dan sebuah pot tanaman yang berisi tanaman yang berasal dari keluarga paku-pakuan. Dimana barang-barang elektronik yang akan dijual itu?

Sang pemuda beralih membersihkan ke ruang berikutnya melewati lorong berukuran tiga meter yang diapit ruangan-ruangan. Di ruangan berikutnya merupakan tempat berbagai macam peralatan elektronik yang dipajang bagai sebuah museum. Rapi dan tertata. Tidak sempit dan tidak bisa juga dilkatakan luas. Dinding berwarna _peach_ memberi kesan hangat. Suhu udaranya sejuk sehingga membuat ruangan yang tertutup itu nyaman. Sama seperti ruang resepsionis, lantai ruangan ini juga diselimuti karpet.

Dalam setengah jam, semua ruangan toko yang terdiri dari dua lantai sudah selesai dibersihkan. Sang pemuda mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk kecil yang sendari tadi menemani lehernya. Matanya mengedar keseluruh ruangan. Semua sesuai dengan keinginannya, bersih dan rapi. Matanya yang beriris biru muda melirik ke arah jam dinding yang ada di dinding. 'Sudah jam delapan,' batinnya. Segera saja ia membereskan peralatannya bersih-bersihnya dan berlari menuju tangga. Menaikinya dan kembali menuju lantai tiga. Ia masuk ke kamar mandi, membasuh anggota wudhu'nya. Sesaat kemudian ke kamar dan mengganti kaos bola dengan kemeja berwarna tegas, _orange_ tua dengan garis-garis orange lembut di sekitar bahu. Dilihat sekilas, dia memang memiliki selera berpakaian yang aneh.

'Rumah' itu kemudian kembali sepi. Hanya terdengar sayup-sayup alunan tartil Al-qur'an mengema di setiap penjuru ruangan.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Hoshi Yukinua**

**Rate : T **

**Pair : Uzumaki Naruto – Haruno Sakura **

**Gendre : Romance, hurt/comfront**

**Sekuel **_**TEGAMI**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**~~\\\\CARTA /~~**

**.**

**.**

**(lit. Spanyol)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Assalamu'alaikum...," sebuah salam terdengar. Keras tapi tak cukup keras hingga mencapai lantai tiga. Seorang pemuda berponi menghela napas. 'Masih di lantai tigakah?' batinnya. Dengan cepat tangan kanannya menekan bel yang berada di kiri pintu. Dua kali.

Tak lama suara langkah mendekat kearah pintu. Sebuah kepala dengan surai kuning cerah melongok dari kaca bening kaca yang tertutup dengan gantungan _close_. Memang kaca itu tak tembus pandang dari luar ataupun dalam, namun cukup transparan untuk celah cahaya matahari masuk.

Terdengar suara kunci dimasukkan dan diputar. Tak lama pintu terbuka. "Iruka-_nii_? _Yokoso_!" sapa pemuda berambut kuning itu dengan senyuman yang mengambang di bibirnya.

"Assalamu'alaikum, Naruto," sapa pemuda bernama Iruka. Tangannya bergerak membuka sepatunya, meninggalkan kaos kaki hitam yang menempel erat di kakinya.

"Wa'alaikumsalam," jawabnya. "Tumben cepat, Iruka-_nii_? Ada kerjaankah?"

Iruka mengangguk, "Hem, masalah oven kemaren. Aku ditelepon Tenten. Katanya, konsumen ngomel-ngomel dari malam di telepon gara-gara ovennya tak panas-panas," jelas Iruka kemudian langsung menuju ruang pegawai meninggalkan Naruto di depan pintu.

Naruto tersungut, "Oven ya? Ah...!" Ia teringat sesuatu dan langsung berjalan ke ruang pegawai.

"Iruka-_nii_, sepertinya yang memasang oven di rumah konsumen adalah Choji-_san_ dan Ibiki-_san_. Coba saja tanya mereka setelah mereka datang," saran Naruto.

"Aa~ begitu ya? Mungkin masalah instalasi. Biasa, anak-anak kurang teliti," Iruka mengiyakan. Kini ia mulai mengenakan _name tag_ kerjanya

"Emm," sahut Naruto singkat diiringi anggukan.

Hening kemudian mendominasi antara Iruka dan Naruto. Iruka menatap Naruto dengan sudut matanya. Ada yang berubah dari Naruto. Pemuda yang biasanya agak cerewet ini akhir-akhir ini agak pendiam. Sering kali ia dan teman-teman sekantornya melihat dia termenung seorang diri. Apa ada hubungannya dengan gadis pengirim surat ini? Seingatnya wajah Naruto pernah memerah ketika teman-teman sekantor meledek kedekatan mereka berdua. Ah, benar juga. Sepeninggal dari sang gadis yang praktek lapangan Naruto mulai agak pendiam. Hubungan Naruto dan si gadis PL yang berkerudung menutupi hingga siku itu beberapa hari sebelum si gadis PL pergi agak merenggang. Entah ada apa. Apa gara-gara ledekan itu?

"Naruto," panggil Iruka ketika ia selesai membereskan barang-barangnya.

Dari wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa pemuda berkemeja _orange_ itu terkejut, namun dengan cepat ia menguasai diri. "A-ada apa, Iruka-_nii_?" Dalam hati mau-tak-mau Iruka tertawa kecil. Bisa-bisanya ia bersikap seperti orang linglung seperti itu.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Iruka pelan. Ia duduk disisi meja tak jauh dari kursi dari Naruto duduk. Ditangannya menggenggam sesuatu yang harus ia serahkan pada pemuda berambut kuning ini.

"Masalah?" ulang Naruto heran.

"Ya. Kau tak terlihat bersemangat akhir-akhir ini," jelas Iruka.

"Entahlah. Aku juga bingung, Iruka-_nii_." Kali ini Naruto menghela nafas.

"Ada hubungannya dengan gadis PL itu?" tebak Iruka. Tangannnya memain-mainkan kertas amplop yang ada ditangan kirinya.

Tubuh Naruto mengejang. Ia menatap Iruka lama. Tak menyangka akan ditanyakan hal ini oleh Iruka, ehm secepat ini. 'Astagfirullahal'azim," ucapnya berkali-kali dalam hati.

"Diamnya seorang gadis berarti iya, bagaimana dengan seorang pemuda?" kelakar pemuda yang akan menikah ini. Ia tergelak singkat.

Naruto tak menjawab. Ia tahu Iruka pasti sudah tahu apa masalahnya. Orang yang memahaminya di perusahaan bahkan telah ia anggap saudara sendiri. Kini ia hanya menunduk. Kepalanya terlalu pusing untuk berpikir.

"Ha~ah," Iruka menghela nafas. Iruka berjalan kearah pemuda yang tengah menunduk itu. "Terimalah. Aku dititipi oleh Zabuza ketika melewati kantor pos."

Naruto mengambil amplop dari uluran tangan Iruka, membaca pengirimnya dan lagi-lagi ia terkejut.

"Aku heran, mengapa harus pakai pos. Bukankah diantar sendiri lebih mudah," gerutu Iruka kemudian meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terkejut.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Antworten (Jerman) – R****à****pondre(Prancis)**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Malam akhirnya menjelang. Sehari serasa lebih panjang hari ini. Entah mengapa? Apa karena surat itu? Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sepulang shalat Isya, Naruto segera masuk kekamarnya hingga membuat Kiba, teman sekamarnya heran. Ya, Naruto dan Kiba tinggal di perusahaan di lantai tiga. Naruto telah tinggal disana sejak lama. Diangkat oleh direktur sekaligus merupakan guru ayahnya, Jiraya. Sedangkan Ayah dan ibu pemuda berambut jabrik ini telah meninggal dunia sejak lama.

Mata birunya kini menatap surat yanga ada ditangannya. Setelah mengganti baju koko, ia kini menyamankan posisi tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Ia mulai membaca. Perlahan tapi pasti. Berkali-kali ia terkejut, menghela nafas dan menutup wajahnya. Ha~ah, betapa malunya dia. Harusnya ia tak melakukan itu. Gadis itu telah menjauhinya gara-gara satu sikap bodohnya.

Naruto langsung mengambil alat tulisnya, selembar kertas dan pulpen berwarna hitam. Ia mencoba memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk tenang dimeja. Helaan nafas berat terdengar tanda ia mulai menenangkan diri.

.

.

faathiru ssamaawaati wal-ardhi ja'ala lakum min anfusikum azwaajan wamina l-an'aami azwaajan yadzraukum fiihi laysa kamitslihi syay-un wahuwa ssamii'u lbashiir

11. (dia) Pencipta langit dan bumi. Dia menjadikan bagi kamu dari jenis kamu sendiri pasangan-pasangan dan dari jenis binatang ternak pasangan- pasangan (pula), dijadikan-Nya kamu berkembang biak dengan jalan itu. tidak ada sesuatupun yang serupa dengan Dia, dan Dia-lah yang Maha mendengar dan melihat.

lahu maqaaliidu ssamaawaati wal-ardhi yabsuthu rrizqa liman yasyaau wayaqdiru innahu bikulli syay-in 'aliim

12. Kepunyaan-Nya-lah perbendaharaan langit dan bumi; Dia melapangkan rezki bagi siapa yang dikehendaki-Nya dan menyempitkan(nya). Sesungguhnya Dia Maha mengetahui segala sesuatu.

wayastajiibulladziina aamanuu wa'amiluu shshaalihaati wayaziiduhum min fadhlihi walkaafiruuna lahum 'adzaabun syadiid

26. Dan Dia memperkenankan (doa) orang-orang yang beriman serta mengerjakan amal yang saleh dan menambah (pahala) kepada mereka dari karunia-Nya. dan orang-orang yang kafir bagi mereka azab yang sangat keras.

QS 42

_Hanya kepada-Nya kita mengadu dan hanya kepada-Nya kita memohon pertolongan. Salawat dan salam tercurah kepada Rosul junjungan alam, Nabi Muhammad SAW beserta keluarga, sahabat/sahabiyah, tabi'in/tabi'at serta seluruh umat Islam hingga yaumil akhir nanti. Berkat beliau, al-islam mampu tersebar luas di jagat raya ini_

_Assalamu'alaikum Warahmatullahi Wabarakatuh_

_Semoga rahmat yang kuasa selalu tercurah pada kita semua._

_Seiring lembaran surat yang yang telah diterima, perkenankan diri ini memberi pendahuluan.._

_._

_._

_Cinta itu laksana pohon di dalam hati._

_Akarnya adalah ketundukan kepada kekasih yang dicintai,_

_dahannya adalah mengetahuinya_

_rantingnya adalah ketakutan kepadanya,_

_daun-daunnya adalah malu kepadanya,_

_buahnnya adalah ketaatan kepadanya _

_dan air yang menghidupinya adalah menyebut namanya_

_._

_._

_._

_Perbanyak istigfar kepada-Nya, sungguh diri ini hanyalah seorang hamba._

_Sakura, sebelum kita melangkah lebih jauh, ada beberapa tingkatan cinta._

_Pertama, cinta yang amat diajurkan dan memiliki posisi tertinggi dibandingkan posisi cinta yang lain yaitu seseorang dalam hidupnya untuk selalu mendahulukan cinta kepada Allah , Rasul-Nya dan jihad dijalan-Nya. Dalam kehidupannya sehari-sehari tidak ada orientasi cinta selain kepada Allah. Dia akan selalu merasa yakin bahwa segala sesuatu yang telah Allah SWT tetapkan adalah yang terbaik bagi manusia. Bahwa Allah lebih mengetahui daripada makhluk-Nya. Kemudian, bagi seseorang yang sudah merasakan nikmatnya 'cinta' ini, maka dia akan selalu berusaha meneladani kepribadian Rasullah, mencintai Rasululluh, kemudian dia juga akan mencintai jihad dijalanNya. Akan berjuang dengan segala apa yang dia miliki. _

_Kedua, cinta yang tingkatannya lebih rendah dari cinta kepada Allah, Rasul-Nya dan jihad dijalan-Nya yakni cinta kepada sesama manusia. Allah SWT menciptakan 'cinta' pada suami –istri, tanpa cinta ini maka tidak akan tercipta keluarga, tidak akan lahir anak-cucu, tidak akan terjadi proses mengasuh, mendidik dan memelihara anak. Jika tidak Allah ciptakan 'cinta' pada anak, niscaya dalam jiwanya tidak akan ada semangat kekeluargaan, tidak akan kokoh ikatan kekeluargaan dan tidak akan ada rasa saling mengasihi kepada saudaranya. Jika tidak Allah tanamkan rasa 'cinta' pada manusia maka tidak akan tercipta hubungan sosial antara bangsa yang dibangun atas prinsip ta'aruf (saling mengenal). Dengan demikian cinta tingkat kedua ini amat penting untuk menciptakan keharmonisan hubungan antara satu pribadi dengan pribadi yang lain dan juga antar bangsa serta seluruh ummat manusia._

_Ketiga, fenomena cinta pada tingkat rendah. Cinta jenis ini ada beberapa macam, yakni ;_

_1. Mencintai thougut dan sesembahan selain Allah, seperti menyembah manusia, batu dsb._

_2. Menjalin tali kasih kepada musuh-musuh Allah. _

_3. Mengumbar syahwat dan berkubang dalam lumpur kekejian dan kehinaan._

_4. Mencintai ayah, ibu, anak, istri, suami, keluarga, karir, tanah air melebihi cintanya kepada Allah, Rasul-Nya dan Jihad dijalan-Nya._

_._

_._

_Subhnallah Sakura, banyak sekali jenis cinta yang telah diciptakan oleh-Nya. Aku sendiri belum bisa menggapai cinta yang pertama. Sering kali aku terlena dengan cinta yang kedua bahkan ketiga. Na'uzubillah. Semoga Allah SWT menjauhkan kita dari khilaf._

_Awalnya aku kaget saat Iruka-nii memberi surat ini. Wajahnya bertanya-tanya, begtu pula denganku. Responku setelah membaca suratmu hanya satu. Kaget. Jujur aku tak bermaksud buruk saat mengirimu pesan singkat itu. Baru kusadari ternyata sikapmu yang menjauh saat di perusahaan karena pesan singkat yang aku kirim. Untuk itu aku meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Kuakui aku khilaf dan ini kesalahan terfatal dalam hidupku. _

_._

_._

_Malam ini aku ingin menyibak gelapmu_

_Mencari cinta yang engkau sembunyikan dalam tabirmu_

_Karena ku yakin_

_Dalam sunyimu engkau simpan sejuta rasa_

_Yang hanya diperuntukkan untuk insan yang mencinta_

_._

_._

_._

_Semoga Allah SWT melindungi kita dari perbuatan zina._

_Kukutip sedikit kalimatmu. Menyebut istigfar sebanyak-banyaknya adalah yang bisa kuucapkan. Tersadar akan suatu asa nan menggebu. Entah apa, sulit bagiku untuk memastikannya. Sejujurnya setelah kamu meninggalkan perusahaan, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihati ini. Tak tahu itu apa? Aku ingat hari kamu mulai menjauhiku. Tiba-tiba kau menjadi lebih pendiam. Tak mau menatap langsung wajahku, menghindari saat-saat kita hanya berdua, lebih sering bersama dengan pegawai pria yang lainnya dan bahkan menundukkan wajah dalam saat direktur bercanda tentang kita. Tentang kita? Eh, maksudku -yah- kamu pasti mengerti. Aku menyadarinya, tentu. Mana mungkin aku tak menyadari sikapmu yang berubah yang tadinya periang dan dekat dengan siapa saja kemudian agak menjauh. _

_Sejujurnya setelah kamu meninggalkan perusahaan, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihati ini. Memang semua kesalahanku. Seharusnya dari awal pertemuan kita aku tidak melakukan tindakan membuatmu bingung akan sikapku. Namun apalah dayaku. Nasi terlajur diubah menjadi bubur. Aku akan berusaha memperbaikinya. Sebelumnya Sakura, sedikit ada penjelasan dalam Qur'an tentang pengertian cinta. Berikut aku jelaskan 8 pengertian diantaranya:_

_1. Cinta mawaddah adalah jenis cinta mengebu-gebu, membara dan "nggemesi". Orang yang memiliki cinta jenis mawaddah, maunya selalu berdua, enggan berpisah dan selalu ingin memuaskan dahaga cintanya. Ia ingin memonopoli cintanya, dan hampir tak bisa berfikir lain. Aku tak mau terjerumus cinta yang seperti ini, Sakura. Ini jelas salah._

_2. Cinta rahmah adalah jenis cinta yang penuh kasih sayang, lembut, siap berkorban, dan siap melindungi. Orang yang memiliki cinta jenis rahmah ini lebih memperhatikan orang yang dicintainya dibanding terhadap diri sendiri. Baginya yang penting adalah kebahagiaan sang kekasih meski untuk itu ia harus menderita. Ia sangat memaklumi kekurangan kekasihnya dan selalu memaafkan kesalahan kekasihnya. _

_Termasuk dalam cinta rahmah adalah cinta antar orang yang bertalian darah, terutama cinta orang tua terhadap anaknya, dan sebaliknya. Dari itu maka dalam al Qur'an , kerabat disebut al arham, dzawi al arham , yakni orang-orang yang memiliki hubungan kasih sayang secara fitri, yang berasal dari garba kasih sayang ibu, disebut rahim (dari kata rahmah)._

_Sejak janin seorang anak sudah diliputi oleh suasana psikologis kasih sayang dalam satu ruang yang disebut rahim. Selanjutnya diantara orang-orang yang memiliki hubungan darah dianjurkan untuk selalu ber silaturrahim, atau silaturrahmi artinya menyambung tali kasih sayang. Suami isteri yang diikat oleh cinta mawaddah dan rahmah sekaligus biasanya saling setia lahir batin-dunia akhirat._

_Sakura, alangkah indah bukan bila manusia memiliki cinta seperti ini. _

_3. Cinta mail, adalah jenis cinta yang untuk sementara sangat membara, sehingga menyedot seluruh perhatian hingga hal-hal lain cenderung kurang diperhatikan. Cinta jenis mail ini dalam al Qur'an disebut dalam konteks orang poligami dimana ketika sedang jatuh cinta kepada yang muda (an tamilu kulla al mail), cenderung mengabaikan kepada yang lama._

_Na'zubillah, semoga kita tak mengalami cinta nan buruk seperti ini._

_4. Cinta syaghaf. Adalah cinta yang sangat mendalam, alami, orisinil dan memabukkan. Orang yang terserang cinta jenis syaghaf (qad syaghafaha hubba) bisa seperti orang gila, lupa diri dan hampir-hampir tak menyadari apa yang dilakukan. Al Qur'an menggunakan term syaghaf ketika mengkisahkan bagaimana cintanya Zulaikha, istri pembesar Mesir kepada bujangnya, Yusuf._

_Tak mau Sakura! Aku tak mau terbuai nafsu dunia. Cinta yang seperti ini tak ku inginkan._

_5. Cinta ra'fah, yaitu rasa kasih yang dalam hingga mengalahkan norma-norma kebenaran, misalnya kasihan kepada anak sehingga tidak tega membangunkannya untuk salat, membelanya meskipun salah. Al Qur'an menyebut term ini ketika mengingatkan agar janganlah cinta ra`fah menyebabkan orang tidak menegakkan hukum Allah, dalam hal ini kasus hukuman bagi pezina (Q/24:2)._

_Sayang yang mengalahkan cinta pada Rabb? Aku tak menginginkannya Sakura..._

_6. Cinta shobwah, yaitu cinta buta, cinta yang mendorong perilaku penyimpang tanpa sanggup mengelak. Al Qur'an menyebut term ni ketika mengkisahkan bagaimana Nabi Yusuf berdoa agar dipisahkan dengan Zulaiha yang setiap hari menggodanya (mohon dimasukkan penjara saja), sebab jika tidak, lama kelamaan Yusuf tergelincir juga dalam perbuatan bodoh, wa illa tashrif `anni kaidahunna ashbu ilaihinna wa akun min al jahilin (Q/12:33).._

_Tidak... bukan cinta yang seperti ini!_

_7. Cinta syauq (rindu). Term ini bukan dari al Qur'an tetapi dari hadis yang menafsirkan al Qur'an. Dalam surat al `Ankabut ayat 5 dikatakan bahwa barangsiapa rindu berjumpa Allah pasti waktunya akan tiba. Kalimat kerinduan ini kemudian diungkapkan dalam doa ma'tsur dari hadis riwayat Ahmad; wa as'aluka ladzzata an nadzori ila wajhika wa as syauqa ila liqa'ika, aku mohon dapat merasakan nikmatnya memandang wajah Mu dan nikmatnya kerinduan untuk berjumpa dengan Mu. Menurut Ibn al Qayyim al Jauzi dalam kitab Raudlat al Muhibbin wa Nuzhat al Musytaqin, Syauq (rindu) adalah pengembaraan hati kepada sang kekasih (safar al qalb ila al mahbub), dan kobaran cinta yang apinya berada di dalam hati sang pecinta, hurqat al mahabbah wa il tihab naruha fi qalb al muhibbi.._

_Merindu Sakura.._

_8. Cinta kulfah. yakni perasaan cinta yang disertai kesadaran mendidik kepada hal-hal yang positip meski sulit, seperti orang tua yang menyuruh anaknya menyapu, membersihkan kamar sendiri, meski ada pembantu. Jenis cinta ini disebut al Qur'an ketika menyatakan bahwa Allah tidak membebani seseorang kecuali sesuai dengan kemampuannya, layukallifullah nafsan illa wus`aha (Q/2:286)._

_Sungguh indah, Sakura. Cinta.. Cinta... Cinta... Sakura yang kuinginkan cinta yang Rahmah, Syauq dan Kuflah. Aku tak ingin terburu-buru._

_Pesan singkat murobbimu yang mengena telak dihatiku._

_._

_._

"_Seorang akhwat bukan hanya ia takut digoda laki-laki _

_tapi yang terpenting ia sangat takut akan dirinya jikalau tanpa sadar menggoda laki-laki._

_Akhwat itu cantik._

_(Wanita tentu cantik, tak mungkin ganteng kan?)_

_Betapapun parasnya ia tetap cantik dengan ketawadu'an langkahnya,_

_nan malunya wajah ketika berhadapan dengan lawan jenis yang bukan mahram._

_Tutur katanya itu terjaga dengan menyembunyikan perasaannya_

_sampai Allah yang mentakdirkan bahwa memang ia (sang pria) jodoh kita_

_dengan ia menikahi kita_

_bukan menjadikan kita kekasih yang tidak halal."_

_._

_._

_._

_Seorang ikhwan pun takut tergoda akan wanita._

_Pakaian seronok, parfum yang berlebihan dan sikap yang terlalu bebas,_

_mudah memerangkap para pria._

_Namun busana nan tertutup, sikap santun dan akhlak mulia lebih utama_

_Ikhwan dituntut menjadi pemimpin, menjadi imam._

_Kata-kata yang tegas namun berwibawa, menyatakan dengan pasti keinginan hatinya._

_Jujur dan tanggung jawab lebih utama._

_Bekal inilah yang dibawa untuk wanita pilihan yang akan dinikahinya._

_Tak hanya asal islam, namun juga iman._

_._

_._

_._

_Sakura, aku pun tak luput dari salah dan khilaf. Masih perlu banyak belajar. Cara kita mempelajari Al-islam memang berbeda. Namun kita tetap mencari tauhid nan satu, bukan?_

_Nomor murobbimu telah kusimpan. Aku... telah memikirkan hal ini. InsyaAllah akan kusampaikan pada guruku._

_Akhirukalam, pesan singkat yang kukirim bukanlah 'ujian lain' atau 'sekedar tes'. Aku bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. Aku menunggu jawabanmu. Syukron katsir telah mengingatkanku saat khilaf. Sekali lagi Sakura, aku menunggu jawabanmu. Walau tersirat kau mengerti, bukan?_

_ Wassalam,_

_ Uzumaki Naruto_

.

.

.

Pemuda bersurai kuning itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia mengerling pelan kearah jam dinding dan menghela nafas panjang. Dua jam. Waktu yang sangat lama untuk menulis surat yang panjangnya tak sampai satu halaman kertas folio. Pandangan iris biru lalu berpindah kelantai. Beberapa gumpalan kertas, bekas remukan saat ia salah menoreh kalimat bertebaran.

Naruto melipat rapi kertas surat dan bangkit dari mejanya. Tubuhnya beranjak dari bangku panas. Tangannya kemudian memunguti kertas-kertas yang berserakan lalu memasukkannya dalam tong sampah yang ada dibawah mejanya. Lalu, kaki itu melangkah menuju beranda .

Air nan dingin menyentuh anggota wudhu'. Rasa segar dan sejuk menjalar diseluruh kulit. Sungguh nikmat. Matanya beralih pada sang bulan yang bertengger syahdu di peraduannya. Satu tekat ada dalam hatinya. Ya rabb, bulatkan tekat hambaMu!

.

.

.

.

OWARI

.

.

* * *

.

**Literatur**

bidadari08 . wordpress 2009 /02 / 14 / hakikat-cinta-menurut-islam /

majalahasik 2012 / 01 / cinta-menurut-pandangan-islam /

sosbud. Kompasiana 2 012 / 01 / 18 / konsep-cinta-dalam-islam /

.

.

* * *

**Dictionary**

Yokosou = selamat datang

PL = Praktek lapangan

.

.

.

* * *

Fic ini Yuki persembahkan untuk :

**Permen Caca**

**Mie Keriting **(unloggin)

**Dijah-hime**

**Shana Kozumi**

**Nona Fergie**

**Isymuttebayou **(unloggin)

**Uzukachi a.k.a Uzumaki Shieru**

**Giselle Gionne**

.

.

Dan semua _silent reader_. _Arigatou gozaimasu_ telah membaca "TEGAMI". Baca dan review lagi yaa...

.

Yuki emang rada muluk. Mau nungguin review ampe 10? Ada-ada aja ya? Bisa membusuk ficnya di simpen di laptop. Huff~~

.

Pairnya Naruto sesuai saran **Nona Fergie**. Yuki dari awal emang berniat bikin pairnya Naruto, tapi masih ragu-ragu. _Arigatou ne_ Nona Firgie-san. Saranmu menguatkan pilihanku. # lebay -_-

.

.

Akhir kata.. _read and review please_...


End file.
